everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanabi Omikami
" Noche, I know I might me the next goddess of light but....I know that you are my light." -Hanabi confessing her love to Noche Severo Hanabi Omikami is the daughter of Amaterasu, the Goddess of Light and the Sun. She is a Rebel as she just wants to help others and be free instead of getting cooped up in the Heavens all the time. Her weapon is an umbrella name Sunset. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle Hanabi and Noche settle down together in Tokyo, Japan. She even reunited with her clan and is made the clan's head. She joins the Imperial army and becomes the head minister of foreign arms trade. They eventually got married and started a family together. She retook her father's surname and became Hanabi Senju once more. Personality Hanabi is a polite and sweet girl with a gentle soul to match. She is very friendly with everyone, even with the Royals who constantly try to annoy her into following her destiny. But growing up isolated makes her oblivious to many things such as how to make friends or how to start a conversation. But she can be quite hot-headed at times and isn't afraid to leap into a fight. She is understanding and empathetic for all of her fellow Rebels because of the hell they all went through. Appearance Hanabi has pale skin, bright yellow eyes and black hair which reaches the middle of her back and tied into a low ponytail. She often wears a red and grey sleeveless, cropped seifuku top, a black mesh shirt underneath, black leggings, 2 white belts around her hips that are overlapping each other and shinobi sandals as well as net arm covers. For training she wears a black tank top, black shorts and bandages around her waist and arms, she is barefoot and her hair is untied. As an adult she is shown with short boy-length hair and is seen wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a tie, a black suit jacket, black pants and black leather shoes. She has a tattoo of the symbol of the Senju clan (a flaming eye on a hand) on her right shoulder. In season 2 her appearance has altered, her hair is now longer and her outfit changes from a seifuku top to a sleeveless top with a red scarf similar to her seifuku, she has white belts around her arms and her shinobi sandals are now knee high. Abilities Hanabi has great pyrokenetic abilities and can further amplify them with her glyphs and summoned fire monsters. It also means she is immune to being burnt and she can create and control fire. She is incredibly skilled at kenjutsu and aikido and can deliver devastating blows even without her weapon as she specialized in bone-snapping and joint breaking. She is also very physically strong, able to wield an RPG-7 as well as an odachi. She is also an expert at creating and using explosives. How she fits into her myth During the Japanese Muromachi period, Amaterasu was lonely and one day, disguised as a human, met Azami Senju, a powerful General and skilled warrior, stationed in the then capital of Kyoto. He fell in love with her and the two were married in a grand ceremony with blessings from the Emperor. Eventually a daughter was born to them named Hanabi Senju. Amaterasu left her husband and daughter and returned to the heavens shortly after her birth. This caused the General to become depressed, but whenever he saw his daughter's face he would smile and know she's always with him in another way. Amaterasu watched as the General cared and raised their daughter, educating her and teaching her the ways of combat. Hanabi grew up believing that her mother died giving birth to her and was raised as a noblewoman. The sprawling manor gardens became her playground and the dojo became her classroom. Azami loved and cherished his daughter, giving her what ever she wanted and always protected her. It was a happy life, filled with riches, love and friends. Despite being a noble woman, she is reputed to be one of the deadliest warriors of the Senju warrior clan and was even arranged to marry the emperor's oldest son, Prince Yamato. One day her father was sent out on a scouting mission to locate an enemy base. Hanabi went with him but they were ambushed and their camp was set on fire, Hanabi was taken prisoner and was forced to watch her father die, but because the enemy's leader had no interest in her, she was sentenced to be burnt at the stake. To their shock and horror, Hanabi not only escaped the flames but also awakened her powers, burning and slaughtering the enemies with her odachi and powers until they were all dead. Amaterasu then appeared and took Hanabi to the heavens with her. Hanabi was presumed dead and Prince Yamato committed suicide in order to reunite with her. There she was subjected to a brutal training regimen to master her powers and to become the next Goddess of the sun and light and would often be punished in horrible ways if she failed at anything. Her mother forbid her from showing any pity or kindness to those in the land of Yomi. She defied her mother's orders and often went down to Yomi to comfort and help unfortunate spirits as well as to spend time with Izanami's daughter, Shinigami whom developed a close sisterly bond to Hanabi. Years rolled by, Hanabi's only moments of happiness was when she could be with Shinigami and the rest was training and no love or affection from the Goddess who birthed her. Growing up with guilt and pressure, deepened her sadness as every last bit of joy she ever had was stripped away. And of course, much like Shinigami, was forced to attend EAH and was forced to change her surname from her father's to Omikami. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels